1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor, and more particularly, to a monitor having a monitor main body displaying a picture, and a base member supporting the monitor main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a computer system is widely used, demand for a monitor is rapidly increased. With this, there have been proposed various monitors having functions to suit user's taste and to give a user convenience.
For example, there is a monitor disclosed in Korean utility model No. 20-279427, which has a base, a stand standing on the base, a plate combined to a rear bracket of the monitor that extends downward, a guide plate combined to the stand and provided with a pair of rail grooves, a slider with a projection to engage the rail groove that slides up and down along the guide plate, a pusher combined to a lower part of the slider having a receipt groove of semicircular cross section in a lower end thereof, and a rolled spring in a rolled state, having a first end coupled to the stand and a second end inserted in the receipt groove of the pusher, and exerting an elastic force in a direction opposite to the weight of a monitor main body.
With this configuration, the conventional monitor operates as follows. When a user wants to adjust the height of the monitor main body to a lower position, the user presses the monitor main body downward, and the monitor main body moves downward, overcoming the elasticity of the rolled spring. Then, when the user stops pressing the monitor main body at the lower position, the monitor main body stops moving, and the weight of the monitor main body is balanced by the elastic force of the rolled spring.
As described above, in the conventional monitor, the monitor main body can be stopped at the lower position because the weight of the monitor main body and the elastic force of the rolled spring balance each other. Therefore, when packing the conventional monitor, if the monitor is separated into the monitor main body and the stand, the slider connected to the rolled spring slides upward, since the weight of the monitor main body counterbalancing the elasticity of the rolled spring is not present.
The volume the monitor occupies is minimized when the slider is positioned at the lowest position, even when the monitor main body is separated from the monitor. In the conventional monitor, however, the slider slides toward the highest position when the monitor main body is separated from the monitor, and thus the volume required to pack the monitor is increased.
Further, when carrying the conventional monitor, if the monitor leans to one side, a vector magnitude of the elastic force of the rolled spring is larger than a vector magnitude of the weight of the monitor main body in the sliding direction of the slider, and thus the elastic force of the rolled spring overcomes the weight of the monitor main body and moves the monitor main body upward. Therefore, when the monitor leans to one side, because the monitor main body suddenly moves upward, it may be inconvenient to handle the monitor.